Snuff
by Jessyca
Summary: Logan/Marie pairing. Hurt/Angst/Comfort/Songfic. As my favorite pair attempts to enjoy some well-deserved time off, and explore a possible relationship, an assailant brutalizes Marie. Post X-3. Please read and review! Chapter 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Snuff**

**Summary:** Logan/Marie pairing. Hurt/Angst/Comfort/Songfic. As my favorite pair attempts to enjoy some well-deserved time off, and explore a possible relationship, an assailant brutalizes Marie. Post X-3.

**Sidenote:** Marie doesn't take the Cure. I never liked that idea.

**Rating:** Very K and T'ish for the first chapter, M for later chapters as it deals with mature subject matters such as rape, sexual situations and language. Consider yourself warned.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would like to, I cannot and will not calm credit for these characters or the lyrics to "Snuff". I own nothing, except for the fic ;)

**Snuff- SlipKnot**

_Bury all your secrets in my skin  
Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins  
The air around me still feels like a cage  
And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again_

_So if you love me let me go  
And run away before I know  
My heart is just too dark to care  
I can't destroy what isn't there_

_Deliver me into my fate  
If I'm alone I cannot hate  
I don't deserve to have you  
Ooh, my smile was taken long ago  
If I can change I hope I never know_

_I still press your letters to my lips  
And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss  
I couldn't face a life without your lights  
But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight_

_So save your breath, I will not care  
I think I made it very clear  
You couldn't hate enough to love  
Is that supposed to be enough?_

_I only wish you weren't my friend  
Then I could hurt you in the end_

_I never claimed to be a saint  
Ooh, my own was banished long ago  
It took the death of hope to let you go_

_So break yourself against my stones  
And spit your pity in my soul  
You never needed any help  
You sold me out to save yourself_

_And I won't listen to your shame  
You ran away, you're all the same  
Angels lie to keep control  
Ooh, my love was punished long ago  
If you still care don't ever let me know  
If you still care don't ever let me know_

**Snuff – Chapter 1**

How does one try to live a normal life when you spend so much time fighting an enemy?

Logan pondered this as several students and fellow mutants, including him, unloaded various crates of cargo off the landing platform.

They were once again, trying to rebuild the school. This time it wasn't to go into battle or missions. It was made mandatory that all staff and students take some time off and get rest and enjoy themselves for the time being before the new session of school. Having burnt out teachers and students would do future classes and training sessions no good. Even with calming and meditation techniques, most the staff and students were past the point of exhaustion.

The unspoiled rays of the pending sunset was starting to splash amongst the landing pads, changing their color from light grey to brilliant colors of orange, red and gold. Time was turning quickly as the various students and volunteers hurried about, getting organized, grabbing cargo, and unloading their own personal belongings.

He noticed a frustrated Marie trying to talk some sense into a new student who arrived. Marie wanted things done one way, the new student repeatedly disagreed and made several attempts to do things his own way.

Marie, new to teaching and training, threw her hands up and shouted "I give up!"

Grease and grime streaked her slender face, a tell-tell sign of a hard day's work; performing repairs, refueling ships, unloading components, and dealing with stubborn students. Marie noticed Logan's gaze and she flashed him a tired, but lovely smile.

"Time to send him back home?" Logan nodded over to the student that was currently walking in the opposite direction Marie originally sent him.

"Possibly. This one and the lot he came from. They all seem to have minds of their own."

As frustrating as it seemed to Marie, Logan found her bouts of yelling towards to student quite humorous.

It seemed as if she was talking to a steal ship hull. Logan mused at the thought of the ship listening and taking commands better. Logan waved to another student that was pulling a cart of beverages for the thirsty crews. He took two, popped the tops off both and offered one to Marie.

"A drink for a parched Rogue?"

Marie cocked an eye brow. "Never going to let me live that down, are you, Logan?"

"Not in a million years...Rogue" Logan, grinning like an idiot, patting at the space beside him as he took a sit on a stack of crates. Logan often teased her by calling her "Rogue" instead of "Marie" as she preferred.

Marie lowered herself beside him. "There is still tons of work to do, Logan; we shouldn't break for too long."

He stretched his arms outward, taking caution against her skin, and commented something to the effect of how it'll get done, but Marie lost track of his vocabulary when he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

It was an expected move, but a warm and comfortable one. Marie leaned onto his shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment, relishing the peace and quiet she rarely seemed to get these days.

They, after all, were supposed to be on a semi vacation, but Marie couldn't help feel uneasy. She stifled the emotions and just presumed they occurred from her lengthy time working, whereas Logan's muscular arm seemed to ease her mind-set a bit. She better take the advantage of being off duty and having fun while she still had the opportunity. After a while, her "Marie" frame of mind returned.

"Time to go back to work."

She pulled herself from Logan's warmth, thanked him for the cool drink, and returned to her obligations, leaving a blotch of grease on his flight garb.

Most of the new arrivals of students were already unpacked and settled into their new rooms. Logan and hand full of other mutants were finishing the last little bit of detail. Taking the garbage to the dumpsters and sweeping up the remnants of a busy, exhausting day. Logan sensed someone behind and half expected to see Rogue, but instead it was a timid new student.

"Can you help me? I can't seem to find my advisor."

"Who's your advisor, kid?"

"Rogue?"

"Rogue, huh? Hmm…she was around here a few minutes ago." Logan let the broom drop from his hand, something was just not right. Alarms were rising within his senses. "I'll tell you what, kid. Go in the main office and tell whoever is there that you can't find her, I'll go look for Rogue." The kid nodded and walked off towards the mansion.

Marie, not paying attention to the trash bin she was dumping into the back dumpster in the lot, felt a sharp pain flame up her hand. _Damn_, she cursed herself. A piece of shrapnel must have slid out and cut her. Nearly dropping the trash bin to examine her finger, she suddenly felt uneasy. She looked around her settings. Sunlight was quickly fading and changing into a blanket of hazy night and that was all she saw before feeling a blunt force smack to the back of her skull. Her conscience faded to black as with the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Snuff-Chapter 2**

Rogue was hurt. He knew this before he was summoned to the medical wing of the mansion. Some kids found her unconscious by the dumpsters_. _

_How could someone just fucking leave her there like a piece of trash?_

Even though he was running as fast as possible, he felt like as if he couldn't get there quick enough. Then he finally reached the medical ward, running past people, nearly shoving over nurses and doctors.

_Hank? Where the fuck was Hank?_ His eyes franticly searched for any sign of blue fur amongst the hustle and bustle. _There!_

"Hank! What the hell happened?" Doctor Hank McCoy, fellow mutant and doctor rushed towards Logan, his blue fur ruffling.

"Wolverine, before we go any further, I must explain the situation so you are not shocked as to what you are about to see." _Shock me? You're funny, fur ball._ Not much shocked Logan anymore.

"When Rogue was found, she was found barely clothed with a tremendous amount of blood loss…"

Logan's eyes drilled his, beads of sweat dripping from his brow.

"There is something else…"

"Spit it out, already!" Logan shouted, almost unable to contain his voice.

"She has a concussing from a blow to the back of her head and there is also evidence of sexual trauma."

_Sexual trauma? Rape?! _

"Who?!" Logan demanded, growling, rage building and claws extending.

"We don't know, we have guards and physics out looking for her assailant. Wolverine listen, whoever did this is able to extract powers from other mutants."

"Meaning?! I don't have time for this psycho medical babble!"

"She no longer has powers. When a fellow doctor examined her wounds, he accidently touched Rogue's skin. Nothing happened."

Logan couldn't get it to sink in. Was this even possible? He knew Rogue was able to gain powers and thoughts from others, but someone ripped her powers away while raping her! This was too much for him to take. He jammed his claws into the nearest wall.

"Wolverine!" Hank started. "Get yourself together and calm down. Rogue is the one who is in pain and is the one that is going to need help. Behaving like this is not going to help the situation!"

"Where is she now?" Logan asked, retracting his claws.

"ICU. We've stabilized her and she is allowed visitors, but only of you can keep your reserve."

Logan ran a hand over his face. _This has to be a dream. That's the only explanation. Some horrific nightmare that I had to eventually wake from. _ He scurried towards the ICU until he found her. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. The various tubes and IV's surrounded her petite form. A maelstrom of emotions whirled in his heart. He damn near collapsed at the side of her bed.

"Marie?" He softly whispered while stroking a strain on hair away from her face. "I'm here, darlin'."

"She can hear you…" Logan was so caught up in the moment, paying every bit of attention on Marie, that he didn't sense the nurse's presence when she walked in the room. "The level of morphine she's on is very high. She can't feel much of anything and will probably be in and out of shock."

"I thought you people couldn't disclose medical information?"

"I have been given permission to share with you by Dr. McCoy. He said that it's ok to answer any questions you might have about her…condition."

"What about her condition?" Logan countered.

"Physically, she will heal. Mentally is something else. She'll need medication to help cope with pain, sleeping and post-traumatic stress. Counseling is also recommended." The nurse injected something into Marie's IV.

"What's that you are giving her now?"

"This is an antibiotic to ward off any potential infection that could develop from her injuries. We have already given her a contraceptive to prevent pregnancy."

"How bad are her injuries?" Logan asked reluctantly. He wasn't sure if he would bare to hear it.

"She sustained bruising to her skull, but no bleeding in her brain. We would have picked that up immediately. As you can see, she's breathing on her own and she's alert but the medications are making her incredibly drowsy. We are keeping fluids in her through the IVs. She has no broken bones, but deep contusions. She'll be here for a few days. Press the call button if she needs anything, I'll be back soon." Logan nodded as he attempted to let everything soak in. He didn't even know where to start.

"Furball said there was lots of blood loss?"

"That was from the attack. We managed to stop the bleeding and we don't think it's going to return."

"Thank you" Logan said, barely above a whisper, dismissing the nurse. It was just him, Marie and the aftershock of rape.

Rape.

How could someone do something so despicable? For what? Control? To strip her powers? Nobody deserved this! Logan, still lost in his thoughts, startled suddenly when Marie's body jerked almost violently.

"Marie?"

"Don't…please…" she begged in a whimper.

_Fuck, she's having a nightmare._

Logan stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Shh...Marie…he can't hurt you now. He's gone."

For the first time, in a long time, Logan had no idea what to do.

"I'll take care of you.."

He wasn't sure if Marie heard him. The medication pushed through her system, dragging her senses back under.


	3. Chapter 3

**Snuff-Chapter 3**

The hazy fog of days' worth of medication began to lift, racking Marie's body with indescribable agony. Her body quivered to the point of breaking, shooting her to sit up right.

Everything was dark and she was not in familiar surrounds. She felt around with arms that seized almost uncontrollably and felt small tubes attaches to syringes in her arms.

She felt nauseous! Nothing was right! _What the heck happened? _She reached back to touch the throbbing at the back of her head, only to discover it had been wrapped in bandages.

She started to panic!

Screaming, she reached to yank out the tubes connected to her person when a piercing light from the opening door nearly blinded her.

"Marie! Don't! Just lay still!" Logan, almost spilling his just purchased coffee, rushed over to the now conscience Marie. He pulled the IV lines away from her and added "If you want them out, I'll tell the nurse, if you do it yourself, you will bleed out!"

"Logan? What the hell happened to me?"

He sat on the edge of her hospital bed, which had been completely soaked from her perspiration.

Careful not to drudge up or distort her memories he asked "What's the last thing you remember?"

Marie shook her head in responds. "I don't know…" she let her voice trail off as she tried to remember something…anything. Her eyes met Logan's. He knew something. She had never seen such a wave of concern and panic.

"What do you know that I don't?"

Logan avoided her gaze. _Shit. How do you prepare someone for the news I had to break to her?_

"I think you need to talk to Hank."

"Hank? Why Dr. McCoy? I though he only handle special emergencies, like mutant powers."

Logan nodded, "Yeah…Marie…" He reached out to touch her cheek, but she instinctive flinched away.

"I ache all over…"

"Damn it, Marie…"

"I feel like someone slammed me over and over." Logan knew she was just trying to make a comparative statement about her pain, but when his eyes met hers for the first time, she saw the truth.

"Oh my God…"

Logan rushed forward to gather her up in his arms. He knew it probably was not the best idea he's ever had, but he needed to hold her…needed to do something.

"Get away from me!" The panic in her voice was sharp enough to pierce his sensitive hearing. "Just leave!"

Not sure how else to react, Logan nodded, picked up his coffee and headed out the door. He located the nursed on call to inform them of her waking and went to find Hank. He left Marie's sobs to echo throughout the hall.

Damn near breaking his office door down, Logan made his way to Hanks private study. Hank was studying over documents scattered across his desk.

"Wolverine, what can I do for you?"

"They said she would be fine!"

Hank sighed, understanding the subject of conversation. "She will be, but it's going to take time."

"She screamed at me and told me to leave her…"

"She feels embarrassed, ashamed and at fault, not to mention her loss of trust in everyone."

"How can she feel at fault?!"

"Assault victims often feel at fault, feeling as if they could have done something different to prevent the attack. Sadly, she isn't the first case I've treated of such magnitude. "Hank replied when a tone of disbelief.

"I'm going to find the fucker…"

"I honestly hope you do, Wolverine, but we know nothing about him yet. He took Rogue's powers; we can only assume he can do the same to others. We have little information, which means we do not know how to stop him"

"I'm gonna cut his goddamn head off! See if that works!"

Logan spent the remainder of the day hunting. He started by following Marie's scent. Nobody had a fragrance like hers. So beautiful, elegant and innocent. Timeless. He followed the lightly lavender scent with claws fully extended. It leads him all over the mansion; the library, classrooms, student rooms, kitchen, dining area. Nothing at all, until he reached the back entrance that leads to the garbage dumpsters. He picked up the metallic odor of blood mixed with Marie's aroma. He cautiously walked out, not really expecting to see anyone. He could feel and smell Marie's fear. He could almost paint a clear picture of how she was struck and violated. She never saw it coming, would never see her attacker.  
After unsuccessfully searching for traces of the slick son of a bitch, Logan retreated back inside…he would eventually get what he deserves.

After heavy thought, Logan made his way back to medical wing…back to Marie. She had to him to get lost and to leave her, but what he thought was confusion of her state of mind, he now knew to be fright and embarrassment. He couldn't leave her again. Logan was once again lost in the mist of his thoughts that he nearly knocked someone to the floor. The dark hair and withdrawn eyes were a dead giveaway.

_Marie!_

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Signed out against medical advice, I don't want to be here."

"You need to rest…when is the last time you took medication?"

"I don't know" Marie replied, attempting to move past Logan. He didn't budge. He was going to talk to her even if she hated him for it.

"You don't know or you don't care?" He asked.

"Pick one!" Marie spat.

"I didn't come here to fight, Marie."

"Then what did you come here for? To pity me? To try and get what someone else already took?" Her voice was dangerously loud and fierce. It should have hurt him, it should have ripped his heart into shambles, but he recognized the emotional barrier that was finally breaking through. He would do whatever he needed to help her cope. His sudden movement of rushing forward to cup her face in his hands startled her, but she didn't run. She trembled, but didn't run. This was good.

"Nobody deserves what that bastard did to you…"

She started to shake.

"Logan, please…don't." A tear slid down her cheek and he gently brushed it away. More began to follow and he enfolded Marie in his arms, crushed her against him, holding her as tightly as she would allow. Holding Marie felt wonderful, gaining her trust felt better than words could describe. She would be safe with him, and proving that was going to be intricate and difficult. How she flinched gave way to her entire body being racked with pain. Logan knew enough of the details to know that her attackers was one sick, sadistic son of a bitch and that he better be praying the authorities found him before he, and he had better be believing Logan was looking.

"I just want it to stop…everywhere I look, I see his face…he's on top of me, I can feel the knife dig through my skin…" Marie shook uncontrollably in his arms. Logan's rage just continued to build. _There was a knife? No one fucking told me that detail!_ It took all his strength to bury it down. This wasn't the time or the place. Marie needed him here, to help her rather than going on a half-crazed vengeance quest. Just as quickly as she allowed him to told her, she broke free of his arms and scurried away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Snuff-Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters and this is not written for profit.

**Summary: **Longer chapters are on the way, please bear with me! As usual, read and review!

How dare Logan try to understand what she was going through? What gave him the right to get into her head and try to get past her barriers? Damn him! The girl formally known as Rogue – Rogue being her mutant name when she had her powers – sat in silence in her room. It was dark. She preferred it that way. No light meant that nobody could see her. What would she do now? No powers meant she was no longer a mutant. The once untouchable woman was now tainted.

Who would want her now?

Defiantly not anyone she knew. Rogue continued to sit alone, in the darkest corner of her room, the back of her head rapping in rhythm against the wall. Her entire body still throbbed, causing tears to unknowingly stream down her face. She wasn't aware she was crying until she felt the dampness fall onto her arms. She wiped them away and thought about her ability to touch. She wasn't sure she would want to feel anything ever again.

What was the point?

She wanted to stay hidden. Flashback after flashback bombarded her memories. Finishing up that days chores and taking the garbage out, being struck on her head and a coarse accent that spoke to her while she was drifting in and out of awareness.

Her clothes were torn off as she had no way to call out.

God…she could still feel him!

The combined scent of sexual fluids and cheap cologne made her sick to her stomach. She crawled her way to the bathroom. The cold temperature of the bare floor only added to her discomfort. She lifted up the toilet seat and vomited for what seemed like forever. After crying for what seemed like the hundredth time, she pulled a towel off the lower selves, wiped her face and gave into weakness as she lay down beside the commode.

Marie wasn't sure how much time had passed before she heard knocking at her bedroom door. When she didn't immediately respond, she heard her name called through the thick wood.

"Marie?" It was Logan's voice. _Fuck it all, why can't he just leave me alone?_

"Damn it Logan, I don't want to talk!" Replied, shutting the conversation down.

"You have to eat sometime."

Marie made her way to her door and cracked it just enough to see his face. "I'm not hungry! Now please, go!"

"You can't stay locked up in here forever, ya know."

"What the hell do you know, Logan? You weren't the one raped and beaten to a bloody pulp!"  
Her eyes were sharp daggers that stung with each word. "You have no idea what it's like to be afraid!"

"Yeah I do…" and with that Logan turned to leave. He hated to leave her and had secretly sworn to himself that he would never leave her side no matter how much it pained her, but the last thing he wanted to do was to cause more conflicting emotions and fear. Why did she hate him so much?  
He would never dare to hurt her. Why would he? She was the closest thing to perfect and beauty that has ever been in his life since…well, since before he would ever remember. He knew Marie needed time to heal, but she also needed help, more than he could ever provide. Logan wanted more than anything to hold her and to sooth back her tears when she cried. If only he could take it all away and make her feel safe, warm and loved.

_Love? _

Did he love her? He was most certainly fond of the once timid girl he picked up years past. She was unlike anyone else he had ever met and they both had mutual feelings that have been developing over time. He had never dared to recognize those feelings until now. Why? Was it because someone dared to maim Marie and he couldn't protect her? Why her and why now?

With rage building up at an uncontrollable rate, he felt the urge to pound the shit out of something. He headed towards the danger training room for an intense training session.


	5. Chapter 5

**Snuff-Chapter 5**

Logan spent the next few days trying to work out his emotions and anger. He never expected to spot Marie in the conference hall that doubled over as a mess hall for the new incoming students.  
She was next in line to pay for her breakfast when he rushed over and instructed the student cashier to put her food on his tab he kept for himself and under age classmen.  
At first Marie objected, stating that she could pay with her on money, but Logan ignored her and the cashier took his card instead.

"Would you care for some company?" He asked, choosing a beverage.

"It's a free world…" Marie replied, gathering utensils and napkins before deciding where to sit.  
She spotted a booth that was next to a wall length window that gave view to a small follow garden.  
Logan followed and sat across from her. The last thing he wanted was to startle an already skittish Marie.

"Attending the banquet tonight?" Logan's attempt at small talk was lame at best, but he needed something to break the silence and tension between them. He knew she was looking forward the  
pre semester banquet, which was mostly used for the new incoming classes and students.

"I don't think I am." Marie answered as she began to nibble on a piece of breakfast meat. She had originally planned to attend. She had a gown hand tailored to her liking and even spent money saved up from working at the Mansion on an entire ensemble.  
Logan reached to gently touch her free hand which was lying by her tray. She instinctively retracted.

"Marie, please…" His voice was barely above a whisper and Marie avoided eye contact.

Marie was very unsure about his intentions. Up until now she assumed everything between them was strictly platonic, but ever since her attack…she was unsure about most things, especially when it came to Logan.  
Her thoughts were a whirlwind set ablaze.  
"I'm sorry…" she said, finally looking up at him. Marie found nothing but concern and a hint of something else in his eyes  
"Don't be."  
Marie inched her hand back and Logan took the hint to cover it with his.  
If he was going to help her overcome her demons, he had to be honest with Marie and himself. Logan studied her face for few moments. He noted that her slender face was sunken back and her exhaustion caused her to appear older than her actual age. He was fully aware of what post-traumatic stress could do to a person's body and spirit. He had personal suffered from the aftermath of such things.

"When's the last time you slept?"  
"I got a couple of hours last night."  
"Why don't you take the sick leave that was offered?" A few top mutant officials, pushed by Dr. Hank McCoy and at the suggestion of Storm, had made special exceptions for Marie. She was allowed as much time as needed, plus paid sick leave.  
"It's because I belong here, Logan. Are we going to play 20 questions all morning?"  
"We don't have to talk about anything you're not—"  
"I don't want to talk at all, Logan." Her face hardened for a second as she began to gather her tray and the small pack back she always seemed to carry. "I have to go, I'll think about tonight."  
"Get some rest, Marie."  
"Sure." She murmured as she hurried away.

After completing various tasks that day, Logan headed back to this room. He showered and picked out simple, yet dashing dinner attire.  
Through the entire morning his thoughts remained on Marie as he tried to make heads and tails of their conversation, or lack thereof, earlier that morning.  
He came to the conclusion that she chose to stay away from him, her friends, and other obligations so she wouldn't have to face her issues. That would be bad. The post-traumatic stress would destroy her inside and outward. Logan also understood he couldn't press the issue. She had to talk when she was ready and he had prepared himself for the inevitable conversation. Even though Marie tried to hide it at breakfast earlier, it was plainly obvious she was frightened of him.  
Logan had imagined it over and over again. Marie's attacker had stripped her mutant powers, rendering her helpless. The video from one of the Mansion's security post had showed Marie being knocked out just out of camera range. Marie had been pinned, with her arms under her and her legs tied at the ankles with some sort of metal bonding material. The imagines that flashed over the video made his blood boil. He didn't care to watch, but duties to other co-gender mutants made it his responsibility.  
Marie was aware that a strict few had to view it in hopes of catching her assailant, but he didn't know if Marie knew Logan was one of them or not.  
The delicate string that held their bond was severed and the trust he had worked so hard to earn was gone.  
Someone had hurt Marie and Logan made a silent vow to kill him if they ever crossed paths.  
He composed himself in hopes of seeing Marie. There was no cause to upset her anymore today.

Marie must have tried on several dresses before she went back to her original gown. It was a little revealing and she felt slightly uncomfortable, but she had to admit once she donned on a pair of earrings and a touch of makeup, she didn't look too terrible. She wasn't trying to intentional impress anyone, she even told Logan she wasn't sure she was attending.  
She slipped on the finishing touches of her ensemble, which was a pair of opened toe; flat heal dancing shoes that matched her dresses color perfectly.  
Marie turned to get a better view in her mirror. She rarely wore dresses, much less attended such functions.  
The combs in her hair off set the pinned back colored white strands.  
She closed her eye as an image of Logan flashed.  
Logan. She wasn't sure where he fit in just yet. The older mutant always held a natural attraction to her, and at one point, she thought the feelings were mutual. That was before someone decided to take her dignity. Marie braced herself against her dresser as pieces of broken memories came forth. She choked them down. Now isn't the time. She fumbled to control herself, double checked her appearance and left her room.

The first thing Logan noticed when he was ushered by the posted guards into the banquet hall was that the music was too loud for a dinner of this type. He studied the crowd of faces. He recognized several guest; some were few mutant friends and acquaintances he worked with at one point or another.  
The banquet hall itself was lovely with colored banners of deep maroon that lined each dipping arch and a large buffet of food that ranged from drinks, entrees, side dishes, desserts and exotic pastries.  
That's where he saw her; Marie looked marvelous!  
"May I ask a Rogue to dance?" Marie heard Logan ask somewhere behind her. His hand was extended to take hers in hopes of not being shot down.  
_Oh my God…the man cleans up good! _Marie took note of his dark suit. It was simple, yet handsome._  
_ "Yes, you may." She took Logan's hand and he led her to the center of the banquet hall.  
Marie's dress swirled around her feet as Logan positioned one hand around her waist line and the other intertwining with her slender fingers.  
She was beautiful. The low cut, lavender shaded thinly strapped dress was perfect on her form.  
The bottom hem of the gown fanned and whirled with each move. The low key cut of the material left little to the imagination and Logan could sense she was uncomfortable from all the stares, particularly by men, she had received that evening.  
Logan began to sing the lyrics to a familiar song that Marie and he both knew. His voice soothing her nerves, she cautiously pressed closer to him and laid her head in the warm place between his shoulder and neck.  
Logan held her tighter.  
Marie's nerves wanted her to run, cry and even scream.  
Logan's scent begged her to stay.  
He must have left her breathe upon his skin as he moved his hand from the tiny of her waist and titled her chin, locking his gaze with hers.  
"Logan…" She whispered. His name sent electric jolts throughout his entire being. With the tip of his thumb tracing over the softness of his lips, he searched her eyes for permission before capturing her mouth with his. Logan let his hands travel to her nearly bare shoulders, rubbing her arms in a slow warming motion as to protect her from unseen forces.  
Marie pressed even closer, deepening the kiss, relishing every moment.  
Then suddenly memories of her attacker struck like a flash of lightening. Marie yanked away, turning to run. Logan managed to grasp her wrist.  
"Marie, please…"  
She turned and he saw pain mixed with a flood of sadness and confusion.  
Logan knew he had frightened her.  
"Marie….come by later…all I want to do is talk…please…" Logan's pleading eyes showed only sincere honesty and concern.  
"I'll consider it." Marie replied as an escaped tear fell. She ran away from him, the other couples stares and Logan watched helpless as she drew back into herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Snuff-Chapter 6**

**Summary**: A bit of fluff here. Sorry it took several days to get this chapter up and running, but my children and college work come first. Thank you to everyone for sticking around for the ride. Next chapter won't take as long! 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, I claim nothing.

Marie walked for what seemed like hours. The shoes were beginning to hurt the souls and heel of her feet.  
She felt the blanket of night engulf her thoughts. The night was starting to have a slight chill and the once glittering stars were being passed over with clouds.  
Marie continued to walk along the stone paths which lead to the Mansions dorm that accommodated both teachers and students. Lights illuminated the entrance of the multi-story building and Marie drew a deep breath as she entered.  
She told Logan she would consider going by. His room was located near the entrance of the dorm wing.  
She slowly found Logan's door, and half hoping he wasn't back yet; she quietly rapped her already white knuckles on the hard wood.  
Once  
Twice…She almost turned to leave when she heard his voice say "Yeah, yeah, keep your…." The door opened and Logan found himself starring in surprise.  
"Pants on?" Marie finished.  
Logan grinned. "Something like that…" He noted that she was still dressed in her beautiful gown. Her face held and expression of exhaustion.  
"I just wanted to come by and apologize. I didn't mean to take off earlier." Logan was a bit taken back. "Marie…come in." She stepped through the threshold and Logan shut the door behind her. Logan's room was fairly simple. A few pieces of furniture served as the layout, a bed, desk, dresser, end table. She hadn't come here to discuss his furniture arrangements.  
"Marie, to be honest, I'm not sure where to start." He tried to face her, but she avoided his gaze. Something he had gotten used to. "But please stop hiding from me." He ran a finger down her check.  
"I can't try to understand if you don't let me see you." Marie turned into his touch which evolved into cupping her face.  
"I'm damaged goods, Logan." He took her by the shoulders. "I never want to hear you say those words again, Marie. What happened to you…wasn't you're fault."  
"And you would know?"  
His blazing hazel eyes drilled hers. "Assault is never deserved." He spoke through his teeth with an angry tone Marie had never heard before. She cringed at the sudden bluntness of his words. Logan knew she had been raped and that angered every fiber of his very being. The dark emotions rolling over his face seized when he noticed Marie being startled because of his outburst. "My feelings for you haven't changed and I know it's going to take time to trust me." Logan recognized the desire in her eyes. The desire to be touched and feel safe was the same need that all women felt. He knew behind her brave exterior, the slightest movement or wrong word would send her running again. Logan wasn't sure where the boundaries were and he was going to leave that up to Marie. Pushing strands of hair away from his face, he studied Marie's face once more. The mixed clouds of emotions drew him back a bit.

"Penny for your thoughts?"  
Many thoughts danced through her head, most she dared not voice. Fear, paranoia, embarrassment all plagued her critical thinking.  
"You don't have to be afraid of me, Marie."  
"I never said…"  
"No, you didn't, but I can sense it…" He reached up to caress her blushing cheek, moving his fingertips along her jawline.  
"I don't want to be like this, Logan."  
"When I saw you at my door tonight, I was happy to see you. I missed being near you…"  
A silent tear found its way down her face and unto Logan's finger, wiping it away he softly asked  
"He ruined it? Didn't he?" He…it…the brutal rape that almost calmed her life. The emotional price that came with Marie's fragile frame of mind was high. It was a price Logan was willing to pay if it ever meant being this close or eventually catching the asshole who sought out to destroy her. Logan remembered the second he heard the horrific news. He could have easily become evil…for her…to avenge the Rogue he always held so dear, but never told her. He never one made an attempt to connect with her. Missed chances, missed connections and different lives had made it seem impossible. He had always wanted Marie to live her life for her, so he kept his feeling to himself, just hinting at it on occasions.  
Until that very dark day. Logan was one of the first people at her side besides the ones giving her medical attention. The tubes, the doctors, nurses, everyone hustling around to save her life had all angered him, stirring up feelings he tried to deny, but could no longer bury.  
Marie looked so small and frail, but Logan knew better. The tears she shed were out of frustration, exhaustion, fright and a thousand more emotions. Her outlook on her entire life was changed forever.  
"It certainly feels that way." She finally responded. Her voice trailed off to that new, dark void that was now her soul.  
Logan searched her body language and Marie's walls were lowered, even if just by the smallest measurements. She was here, with him, in his room, by her free will. Needing the closeness, she slowly lend against his chest. Logan enclosed the embrace, her hair tickling his lips. Logan's hands knead her upper back and shoulders. "You're so tense, Marie." His voice in Marie's ear damn near made her melt. He could sense her body changing, arousal perhaps?  
"Time to get you back, beautiful." He placed a kiss along her hairline. He could tell she was relieved to be let off the hook.  
"Walk me back?" She mumbled between yawns.  
Logan nodded, gathered his light weight sweater and walked with her, with her still wrapped in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Snuff-Chapter 7**

**Authors Note and Summary:** I apologize for the time span between chapters. My college classes and my children keep me busy. I'm already in the process of the next chapter. This one is short, kind of sweet and kind of fluffy and gentle. Enjoy!

Logan couldn't remember what woke him from his dead sleep other than the fact he knew something was wrong. It was that particular sinking feeling that that tied knots with his stomach, making him uneasy. Just as he was centering his senses to get a better grasp, the inter-phone system that linked every room, both student and teachers alike, jolted him back to reality. It was Storm. Before she could even mutter her first word, Logan already knew Marie's rapist had taken another victim. This time, it was outside of a nearby bar, outside of the city. Logan was familiar with the place as he ventured there on occasion when he got cravings of the alcoholic nature. Upon meeting Storm she discussed that the attack was similar, knocking his victim completely unconscious and using the same bonding cuffs to tie the girls ankles and wrist. It wasn't long before the local television news broadcasted the attack and Logan knew it was only a matter of time before Marie heard about it. 

Shit. He had to find her.

Logan first checked her room, and then tried honing on her scent when she wasn't there. He picked up faint lavender tinge that got stronger as he trailed it to the shared living room. Marie sat on a large lounger, flipping through several different news channels, arms wrapped around her slender legs. She didn't need to turn around to notice him

"It happened again." She said in a monotone voice, as an uncomfortable silence filled the space between them.

Logan nodded, almost unable to look at her. He had to find some way to assure she was still safe. He could sense her body chemistry changing from feeling barely normal, back to frightful. He leaned into the doorframe, not wanting to move, but also had the undeniable instinct to protect her. 

"I'm fine. You don't have to babysit me." 

"The hell you're fine." He retorted, taking note of her puffy checks and her failed attempted to hide that she had been crying. He had seen that distant look before. The look as if she was looking beyond reality and into some other place a time. _Fuck.._ Logan could recognize the signs of flashbacks miles away and not to mention the way Marie's scent would fluctuate. He approached her, slowly but reassuringly, as he kneeled down in front of her. She seemed to look past him and off in some far away remote coldness. Her eyes looked as if there was nothing there but a blank void. He didn't know if she even realized he was speaking.

"Hey…come back to me." He whispered while taming strands of white hair behind her ear.

"He's here…" Marie's voice was barely audible. 

"There's nobody here but us, Marie. I promise you that." 

"He's in my mind, too. Did you know that? Just like all the others. Just like you." Logan knew the history behind her mutation and how she absorbed several other folks, taking temporary hold of their powers, but permanently pieces of their minds. 

"If I'm in there, use me to fight him off." 

"It doesn't work that way." She whimpered as visions flooded her memory, colliding and crashing her thoughts. She wasn't aware she was shaking until Logan took her by the arms. Just when she thought she had enough, she damn near collapsed forward against Logan. "Take it easy." He whispered, pulling her tight into an embrace. Marie leaned into his warmth; her soft place to fall. She seemed to bury herself farther and tighter into his arms as to hide from something Logan wished he could fight. "I'm right here." He soothed.

"I wish I could heal as quickly as you did." 

That caught Logan off guard. Then he remembered something about how Charles Xavier once told him that the mind had to discovery things for itself. Marie didn't mean that in a demeaning way. He knew about the personal hell she was confronting… and sometimes avoiding. For the first time in what seemed like ages, the big badass Wolverine felt helpless.


	8. Chapter 8

Snuff – Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just use them for my own amusement.

I apologize for the gap in between chapters, real life got in the way and even though I found free time to write in my notebook, I lacked the time to type and upload. I also apologize if this seems rushed or hurried. I wanted to close it out because there are too many abandoned fics out there, I might continue with another chapter, I might not, we'll see. Thanks for all the positive reviews!

Logan could not remember when the last time he got a good nights sleep. He spent these past recent nights, so many hours before twilight, close to Marie's room, looking in every so often. Logan developed a habit of tucking the lose covers over Marie when they slid during her restless slumbers. The medication Logan finally coaxed her into take made her sleep through most of her nightmares, making her completely unaware of the crystal clear tears she would cry almost nightly.

Never the less, Logan always remained near, embracing her if she did wake, using his warmth as cocoon. Marie had appeared lethargic most nights, calming not to remember anything that stalked the depths of her dreams. Most nights she would instantly drift back to sleep. Not this particular night. This nightmare was a bad one, so bad Logan could smell the fear radiating from her, not to mention her labored breathing was a tell-tell sign of distress. Logan swiftly, but gently, nudged her, caressing her check with the back of his hand. Nothing. The panic in her sleep became more frantic as she began to fight against Logan's subtle touches. Without warning, Marie bolted upright, eyes wide open, scanning the dark room for any type of intrusion. Her soulful, distant brown eyes finally rested on Logan's form. She could barely make him out in the dark.

"Hey...you ok?" Logan asked, brushing away strands of sweat matted hair from her moist face. Marie just nodded.

Her voice slightly trembling, with a hint of embarrassment, she whispered "I thought you were...never mind." She leaned backwards against her head board, her heart, breathing and mind were all racing for what I seemed like eternity.

"Do you want anything?"

Marie shook her head. Logan reached for her hand and before Marie could object, he kissed the smooth skin, pressing his lips to the back of her hand. "If you need anything, I'll be nearby." As Logan turned to leave, he hear her whisper "I don't want you to go." Logan turned back to stroke an already flushed cheek. He studied her features and even in the dark he could make out her apprehension. He had longed to hear her say words similar to those, words he had been waiting patiently to hear and he swore he would never betray. He yearned for her, sometimes so much it physically hurt.

"I'll stay if that's what you want."

"I'm tired of being alone, Logan. I'm tried of feeling cold...empty." The last word barely escaped her throat before she teared up. With that, Logan slipped beside her as she made room for him on her small bed. Logan slowly wrapped himself around her and Marie snuggled deep into his warmth. "I'll keep the monsters away tonight, beautiful." His gentle, but husky voice tickling her ear.

"Promise?" Marie's weary voice echoed off the nape of his neck.

"Yeah, I promise." Logan titled her chin upward, skimming his finger tips over the silkiness of her lips. Her lips curling up to form a content smile, Logan replaced his fingers with his own lips, gently tasting her. Marie's own body melted against his, letting his tongue graze deeper. Logan let his hands travel to her side, tracing each and every bodily curve, making her shiver. She moaned his name.

"Logan..."

Slowly breaking the kiss he asked "You ok, darlin'?" He could tell she was hiding the fact she was nervous, not nervous about being afraid of him, it was a different kind of nervousness. "I want to feel you." She stammered while reaching under the hem of his clothing. "Anything you want, Darlin'." He felt Marie's small fingers reach underneath his thin t-shirt, handing shaking, she reached upwards and softly placed her tiny hands on his chest. Marie's touches felt so natural and so right. Logan didn't want her to stop, but he didn't want her to intersect any lines she wasn't particularly ready for. Her continued stroking drew a deep, throaty growl from him. Logan slipped both arms underneath her to position flat beside him. She seem to fit perfectly in the mold of blankets and his arms. Logan's lips finally met hers again, this time, drawing more passion and throbbing need. Marie responded by arching herself against his lips and roaming touches. Logan worked his lips away from hers and before she could protest, he ravaged her neck, leaving red blotches. He let his mouth travel from her neck, to her chest, her toned stomach, slowly unbuttoning her pajamas as he did so. He stopped when he reached her pajama bottoms. Tugging at the waste line, he asked "Can I?" When she nodded, Logan slowly unfastened the top button and with one gently pull, he had them past her thighs. He dipped his mouth unto her unexplored flesh, placing warm kisses on the inside of her slender flesh. He lowered her pajama bottoms even more, working his moth down with every inch. Once Marie's pajamas formed a pile on floor, Logan inched his mouth back up her body until he reached her ear, nibbling, making her squirm. He let his hands roam to her undergarment, the only remaining piece of clothing, twisting the fabric in his fingers. Marie gracefully shimmed free of the material, kicking it free from her legs. Logan's fingers parted her thighs with ease.

"I want you to get use to me first, Marie." She nodded and whimpered as he slowly inserted a finger into her womanly warmth. His lips captured hers again with a rhythm that seemed to match his fingers. Marie found herself holding onto his wrist while pushing herself against him. It wasn't long before her whimpering became louder and more intense. Logan deepened the kisses and worked his fingers harder. He sucked her bottom lip as she reached the brink.

"So perfect..." Logan murmured. Marie's breathing returned to regular and Logan inches his mouth to where his fingers where pleasuring her moments before. This caused Marie to buckle and groan his name, clawing at the sheets.

An odd question jingled his thoughts. "No one's ever done this?" Marie shook her head No and he grinned. "Even better." His tongue tasted and lapped her moist region. Working his fingers and tongue simultaneously until Marie shouted "Oh God, Logan!", bringing her over the edge for a second time. Logan was throbbing for her. He stretched back up to her length and cradled her in his arms.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"God, please no..." Marie grasped his shoulder as she prepared herself for him.

"Just tell me if I go too far..." He planted a kiss on her nose and slowly parted her legs with one knee. He captured a smooth leg and wrapped it around his waist. When she relaxed a bit more, he slowly eased himself inside of her, little by little, drawing painful gasp from Marie.

"I'm sorry Darlin', it only hurts like this for the first time." Logan soothed. He pulled her closer, covering her with his warmth. The need in Marie's eyes encouraged Logan's rhythm. He continued to place safe, warm, feathery kisses along her brow, nose and lips as he increased his movements. Marie slowly mimicked his movements and matched his pace.

"Just like that, beautiful." He mumbled between kisses. Marie continued to match Logan's guidance, his lips never leaving hers, until she felt herself hurling over brink for a third time, both of them reaching eruption. Logan hovered above her, sweat gleaming from every inch of skin, kisses Marie in sweet, short, tender burst.

_Holy shit_ he thought _she is absolutely amazing. _Logan reached to the collection of blankets that had fallen to the floor, and bundled them both, Logan holding her as closes as possible, still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"You're beautiful, ya know."

Marie snuggled deeply into his embrace. "You're so warm..and safe." _Safe_. The last word almost caught him off guard until he realized how honored it made him feel. "Only for you, Darlin."


End file.
